Let's get married!
by joycie89
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot I wrote a while back. Klaine getting married! Season 4 is ignored here.


**Okay, so this drabble was written ages ago, before season 3 even ended. It's veru AU from season 4, so a quick explanation on what I had in mind back then.**

***Finchel got married**

***Kurt went to Parsons instead of NYADA**

***they never broke up**

**I found this when I was cleaning up my fic folder, and I figured, why not post it? Many thanks to the wonderful 'themuse19' for her beta work, as always!**

**I figured after all the sucky spoilers/rumors regarding klaine, we could use some fluff! Enjoy!**

…

Kurt wrung his hands together nervously. His palms were sweaty. So sweaty, he was almost considering wiping them off on his dress pants. He didn't, obviously. The world would have to end before Kurt Hummel would wipe his hands on his own wedding suit.

He had declared Blaine mad when he had said they should get married before Blaine came to New York with him. Totally crazy… and maybe a little romantic.

He had tried to reason with Blaine, he really had, but in the end, his heart had won.

Of course he had wanted to marry Blaine. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted to marry Blaine… someday. He had imagined it many times: he and Blaine, promising to be together forever, exchanging vows and rings. He had a dozen different scenarios in his head, but in not one scenario had he imagined them like this.

He had declared Blaine crazy when he had proposed to Kurt over spring break. He was visiting Kurt in New York and they were talking about their future, about next year when they would get a small apartment together.

Since Rachel and Finn had gotten married over the summer last year, Kurt had opted to stay at the dorms instead of sharing an apartment with the two of them, like they had first planned. He had been glad in the end, because Rachel's and Finn's marriage had gone down the drain quickly. More than once Rachel had showed up on his doorstep in tears after the umpteenth fight with Finn.

That wasn't the reason he had declared Blaine crazy, though. He knew he and Blaine wouldn't end up like that. They weren't like Finn and Rachel. Kurt already knew they were forever. He had declared Blaine crazy because they were so young, himself, 19, just finishing his first year at Parsons, and Blaine, 18, just graduating from high school.

Blaine had argued that there wasn't any reason to wait since they were gonna be together forever anyway, and Kurt had to admit that he had a point, so here he was, standing in a backstage dressing room of the Dalton Academy auditorium, palms sweaty, nervously waiting for his cue.

They had decided to get married in Ohio before moving into their New York apartment. Of course they couldn't legally get married in Ohio. It was more like a commitment ceremony. They'd get an official license in New York next month. He would have preferred to get married in New York, Central Park maybe, but it made more sense to have the ceremony in Ohio. They couldn't expect all of their friends and family to fly out to New York, not even mentioning where they would all have to stay.

Finn poked his head through the doorway. "One minute, Bro."

Kurt nodded and exhaled slowly. He was sure he wanted to marry Blaine. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He had been nervous about telling his dad about their plans, but his father had merely grumbled and told them he had expected something like this. He had even confessed and told them he had expected it a year earlier, when Kurt graduated, so Blaine would have an excuse to move to New York with him. At that point, Blaine had admitted he had thought about it, but Cooper had convinced him that the year apart would do them good, prove that they were the real thing, that they could make it. So Blaine had listened to his brother, for once, and waited a year. Looking back on it, it had done them good. It had proven, not only to them, but to everyone, that they would – _could_ make it. There had been fights. There had been moments that each of them had wanted to jump on a plane to spend a night together. In fact, Blaine had done so on their anniversary. He had skipped his afternoon classes, taken a plane, and showed up at Kurt's dorm in the early evening. They hadn't slept that night, just lain next to each other staring, touching, remembering. He had to be back at the airport by 7am, so sleeping had seemed unnecessary.

The music started playing. That was his - _their_ moment.

He pushed the door open, and started walking towards the middle of the stage. They had chosen Dalton because it was simply magnificent, and it was the place where they met. It would always be special to them.

He looked up and saw Blaine at the other side, mirroring his movement. Wesley, who was officiating, was standing in the middle, waiting for them to join him.

The New Directions and the Warblers had teamed up and were singing a slow version of Teenage Dream. Kurt knew he should walk in time to the music, only, he couldn't. As soon as Blaine's eyes met his, all he could think was _mine_. Mine forever. Blaine was his and he was Blaine's, and he couldn't stand being apart from him for one more minute. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the surprised murmurs when his feet sped up and he all but jogged to the middle of the hall, ignoring the music altogether. He just wanted Blaine, he couldn't wait to have Blaine in his arms, to pull him close, kiss him. He could see Blaine do the same from the other side.

They met in the middle, like they had planned, but not the way they had planned. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms wound around his middle. They pushed their lips together desperately, kissing like they hadn't seen each other for weeks. It reminded Kurt of the first time Blaine had visited him in New York after two months apart, and he had been waiting for him at the airport.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Both were gasping and Blaine smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry," he murmured before pressing another peck at Kurt's lips. "You just—you looked so beautiful, and I couldn't stand being apart from you. Walking that slowly—I couldn't do it. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt shook his head with a smile. "Me, too. I saw you and I just—I had to touch you, I had to hold you."

Both of them suddenly remembered they were standing in the middle of a full hall. Kurt cleared his throat self-consciously, blushing a bright red. He bit his lip and looked around. "Uhm, maybe we should…" He gestured to Wesley, who was grinning broadly at them.

"Let's get married?" Blaine asked, pressing another quick kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Let's get married."


End file.
